Sacrifice
Synopsis An Attempt is Made of Bash's Life When a plot to kill Bash goes wrong, Queen Catherine is suspected of orchestrating it. Mary offers to help free a wrongly imprisoned pregnant peasant named Isobel (Amy Forsyth) who has a mysterious tie to Bash. Meanwhile, Lola blackmails Queen Catherine to keep her from trying to ruin Mary and Bash, whose bond continues to grow. Plot Sebastian's life is threatens when someone makes an attempt to murder him. He survives, but Catherine is suspected of the crime. Isobel Derant, a pregnant woman gains the trust of Mary when Bash confides her identity to her. The three of them, including Alec Bash's new bodyguard, find themselves camping out in the woods to draw Catherine's guards out. Mary's ladies-in-waiting are put on guard duty for Catherine, and Lola gains the ability to blackmail Catherine, forcing her to leave Mary and Bash alone. Quotes Alec: Learn to expect the blade you can't see. Queen Mary: So you are going to continue with your attempts on Bash? Queen Catherine: Mary, sweet Mary. I don’t attempt to do anything. I do it. Queen Catherine: I'm still locked in a tower, am I right? Queen Catherine: Kenna, well, let's be kind and call her a seductress. Queen Catherine: Servants! Where are my servants! I’m hungry, I have a chamber pot to be emptied. And the longer I am made to wait, the more creative I will become in my retribution! Lord Hugo: The price of new friends has gone up. Queen Catherine: The three of you have come to buck each other up cuz I’m so frightening? Queen Catherine: So you're the strong one. Are you also the smart one Lola? Queen Catherine: You're not smart enough to survive at court. But you are pretty enough to land a good husband and lead a nice quite life. Queen Catherine: Where are you going? I’m not done abusing you. Sebastian: Why would I respond to such ignorant cruelty! Queen Mary: A Pagan is calling the Catholic ignorant!? Lady Lola: I don’t care why you abuse you're power. I just want it taken away. Forever. Sebastian: Pagans give thanks with what is most vital to us. Notes * 'Sacrifice' refers to Isobel's sacrifice for her daughter, & Bash doing everything he can to save his cousin. * Prince Francis, Diane de Poitiers, Colin MacPhail and King Henry were all mentioned, but do not appear. * This is the first episode Toby Regbo/Prince Francis does not appear. * Sebastian survived a second attempt on his life. * Queen Catherine is locked away in The Tower for over one month. * Isobel Derant give birth to a baby girl. * Isobel Derant marks the 25th death of Reign. Death Count * Mary told Catherine "The path to the stables is still marked" from when Mary had Clarissa mark a path to the stables with chalk over six months ago.Left Behind Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Norwood |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Ted Atherton | Lord Hugo | |- | Daniel Fathers | Alec | |- | Amy Forsyth | Isobel Derant | |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Jeanie Calleja | colspan="2" | Wet Nurse, Jean |- |- Videos References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 1